megamitenseifandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:Pof203/Monsuno Arcana list (just a thought)
This has been on my mind for sometime about the characters of Monsuno. Here's what I think. Core-Tech Chase Suno Arcana: The Fool Reason: The main protagonist always has the Fool. The Fool is suppose to be infinate possibilities. That's something even Chase has. Being a Battler and a user of Monsuno Sight and having Lock as the Lynch Pin, I think that pretty much proves my point. Bren Arcana: The Magician Reason: It's traditional that the protagonist's first male friend has this Arcana. Like the Arcana, Bren can be very be self-confident at times and has power in mind. Jinja Arcana: Justice Reason: Jinja has a strong sense of justice and fairness and has a strong will. Enough said. Beyal Arcana: Priestess Reason: Even though he is male, the Priestess Arcana is right for Beyal. He is shy but very wise. He also has a soft voice. Compare it to anyone with this Arcana. He also listens to his visions just like the Priestess does. Dax Arcana: The Emperor Reason: He appears as rough and tough, deep down, he can be a bit emotional and is troubled by his parents' death. He appears cocky, he cares about his teammates and helps them when they need it. Jeredy Suno Arcana: The Hierophant Reason: He's a scientist. He seeks knowledge. This is what lead him to discover Monsuno. He can also be a bit authoritative. Sofia Suno Arcana: The Empress Reason: The Empress represents mothers. Sofia is Chase's mother. She also appears to be very elegant. Jon Ace Arcana: Hanged Man Reason: He is torn between Jeredy Suno and S.T.O.R.M. He can also be self sacrificing in that one episode that lead him to become Toxic Ace. Dawnmaster Arcana: The Moon Reason: He's mysterious. Enough said. Kimi Arcana: The Lovers Reason: I think she has a crush on Chase. S.T.O.R.M. Marshall Charlemagne Arcana: The Devil Reason: Charlemagne is proud and greedy. A complete tyrant. The lady has a whip for God's sake. Lieutentant Trey Arcana: The Tower Reason: Trey sounds a bit arrogant, just like characters of the Tower. And I think he fell from Charlemagne's grace. Alpha Arcana: The Chariot Reason: He is driven to prove himself a great knight. X-Ray Arcana: The Magician Reason: Like Bren is with Chase, X-Ray could also be considered the right hand man to Alpha. He also posses powers of inteligence and Monsuno Sight. Tango Arcana: The Empress Reason: She appears arrogant, but has her warm side. Kilo Arcana: The Chariot Reason: He's Beyal's opposite. The closest I could think of that's the opposite of the Priestess is the Chariot. He appears driven and is easily irritated. Bravo Arcana: Fortune Reason: He's Dax's opposite. Bravo appears to make his own luck than relying on others. Eklipse Dr. Emmanuel Klipse Arcana: Hunger Reason: For me, Hunger basically means pure evil. That's Klipse for you. Hardgrave Arcana: Hermit Reason: He's creepy and would rather let his "back pack" be in the spotlight than himself. Hermit is also a symbol of wisdom. Hardrave is intelligent. That fits. Six Arcana: The Jester Reason: He's a clone of Klipse and Chase. Jester is pretty much their Arcana combined. Medea Arcana: Death Reason: She seeks a fight to the death with someone who is worthy. Not the precise meaning of this Arcana, but I didn't want to use Hunger again. Argius Arcana: The Magician Reason: Argius is Medea's right hand man. Latinus Arcana: The Devil Reason: He's a slime ball with dark tendencies. That makes him of poor character. Telegonus Arcana: The Chariot Reason: He's fierce, he's hot tempered, and a major fighter. The Bookman Arcana: The Tower Reason: He's arrogant and this leads to his downfall. Dom Pyro Arcana: The Devil Reason: He's an insane, heartless monster. Enough said. One-Eyed Jack Arcana: Death Reason: He ties to return the Monsuno to their essence state. Pozzo Arcana: Strength Resason: He seems to have strength outside as well as in. Bekka Arcana: Priestess Reason: She hardly speaks and she maybe knowledgeable. Well, that's all I want to say. I know there's more, but I'll keep it to the main three. Tell me what you think. Thank you. Category:Blog posts